Sailormoon Sol
by Lissa D
Summary: The sailor senshi encounter a group of girls called "the Sun senshi" who are searching for things called "Talent Crystals". And what does the new girl in the neighborhood have to do with any of it? (Rated R for language and sexual situations)


Teeny Weeny Disclaimer: All Sailormoon characters are © Naoko   
Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei, and whoever owns the rights in the United   
States. This is NOT a new season, this is a fan season created by a   
fan, me, and the new characters are created by me. Due to   
questionable and objectionable language, this story is not meant for   
anyone who can not take this kind of language (read: children).   
Make any comments, suggestions, or flames out to   
sailorsolaris@mail.com. Hey, I'm covering my butt so I don't get   
sued here, okay? And remember, if you steal any of my versions of   
these new characters, or use them without my permission, I will have   
no choice but to send the scary clown faced man after you!  
  
Sailormoon Sol: Chapter One  
  
"I got it!"  
Minako ran up to the volleyball and bumped it into the air. The   
girl by the net set the ball to the spiker, who slammed the ball   
into the court floor on the other side of the net.  
"Nice job, girls," the volleyball coach said. "Go shower."  
The group of girls left the gym. As they did, Minako noticed   
the coach talking to a tall, dark skinned red head wearing a gray,   
long sleeved shirt with white and blue stripes across the chest and   
a pair of blue jeans. Excusing herself from the other girls, she   
snook up on the coach and the new girl.  
"So, you want to play to us?" the coach said.  
"I dunno," she said, fidgeting with a pair of black earrings she   
had in her ears. "Do you guys play year round? Because, as much as   
I love volleyball and all, hockey is my first sport."  
The coach nodded. "Yeah, but that's only practice. We play   
usually in about September or October."  
"September?" The red haired girl stared at the coach.   
"October?! Are you KIDDING?? HOCKEY PRACTICE STARTS IN SEPTEMBER!"  
By now, Minako could hardly contain the small giggle that   
escaped the girl's mouth. Everyone knew how strict the volleyball   
coach was. There were so few girls, it was a miracle that they had   
a team at all.  
The coach turned around and looked at Minako. "Aino! I thought   
I told you to go take a shower!"  
"I did, but I got stopped by someone who told me I had to help   
her tour the school," Minako motioned to the tan skinned red head   
with her head. "seeing that she's new and all." She tugged at the   
girl's sleeve. "So let's go!"  
The two girls left the gym.  
"Sorry to pull you out of there," Minako said. "Coach kind of  
doesn't like people telling her what to do. You surely would have   
ended up standing outside of gym class for the rest of your high   
school years."  
"Thanks," the red haired girl said. Standing next to her,   
Minako noticed that she was much taller than she first appeared.   
"but I could have taken care of myself."  
Minako laughed. "I'm Aino Minako. What's your name?"  
"Me? I'm, uh, I'm Misae."  
Minako looked at the girl. Something about her seemed vaguely   
familiar.  
  
Meanwhile, Chaos had fully recovered from its last battle with   
the sailor senshi. Now, it was preparing to destroy the senshi once   
and for all. As it looked at the senshi of Venus talking to a girl,   
it noticed a certain aura around the girl.  
"Could it be?" Chaos asked itself. "Nah, it can't be. All of   
the moon senshi have been awakened."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" a small, Japanese woman   
asked a young man who was packing a shirt into a box.  
The young man laughed, pulling some of his collar length, curly   
black hair off the back of his neck for just a second. "Mom, I'm   
going over to Japan to play hockey. I'm not going over there to   
pick up a wife. Besides, I couldn't ask for a better way to work on   
my Japanese...I hear that there are a couple of new Americans on my   
team who don't know language."  
The older woman handed the young man a sheet of paper. "I got a   
hold of one of your uncles in Japan, and he said he's got a extra   
room for you."  
"Mother, I'm sure I can take care of myself!" He looked at her   
with his silver blue eyes. "This is no different than when I left   
for Brandon, or for Fredricton, or for Long Beach. I'm just going a   
little bit..farther away than normal."  
"At least go and see him. He runs a temple on Sendai Hill, and   
one of your second cousins is living with him."  
The young man closed his eyes and sighed. "Mom, I have to spend   
most of my time either at the rink or on the road. I don't have   
time to visit with relatives..."  
"So then, it'd be perfect for you if you lived with my brother   
in his temple rent free then, Jean Francois!"  
The young man put his hand to his head and sighed.  
  
Chaos smiled. "This young man will fit in perfectly to my   
plans. Now...to start them..."  
  
A few hours later. The young man was sitting on an airplane. He   
had on one of his favorite meditation CD's (he didn't care much   
for flying). He sighed, closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Jean..." a voice called out. "Jean Francois.."  
"Who's calling my name?" he asked.  
"I am..."  
A taller young woman appeared before him. She had wavy red hair   
that fell to between mid neck and collar length. She had naturally   
tan skin, which brought out the golden toga she was wearing.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The woman smiled. "I thought you wouldn't remember me, my   
dear." She looked at him with caring, emerald green eyes. "We were   
together nearly a thousand years ago. You were Draco, my protector,   
friend, and lover. We lived happily in a golden castle in a far   
away place with my army and your knights protecting us." She then   
sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, the ones who possessed the Talent   
Crystals came and destroyed us and our happiness for no reason.  
"I have been reborn, as have you, the generals of my army, and   
the ones who possess the Talent Crystals. The only way we can be   
together forever is if you and my former generals gather the   
crystals and seal them away, preventing them from destroying us.  
"Are you willing to help me?"  
Jean slowly nodded his head in agreement. The young woman   
smiled sensually and walked up to him. She hugged him and then   
kissed him passionately, sliding a dark maroon earring in his left   
ear. He flinched slightly from the pain.  
"Don't worry," she said, nibbling at the ear she had just   
pierced. "Soon, we will be together." She pressed herself against   
him, sliding her hands up and down his back, slightly squeezing his   
behind. "It's nice to know you're still as sexy as ever. Do you   
know how hard it is to wait for a thousand years for someone you   
love?"  
He smiled nervously and gulped...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot's voice cut in, "we are now   
approaching Tokyo International Airport. Please turn off all   
electronic equipment, place all seats in the upright and locked   
position, and fasten your seat belts."  
The young man snapped out of his dream. He rubbed his left ear,   
which hurt slightly, and felt a small bump on it. He pulled his   
fingers away from the bump and found the tips slightly tinted with   
blood.  
*Note to self...* he thought. *never drink club soda on an   
airplane again...*  
  
Meanwhile, the young woman transformed back into the blackness   
that was Chaos. It chuckled. "Stupid sentimental bastard. He was   
always a sucker for a good sob story...  
"Now, to sit back and reap the rewards."  
  
"Thanks for walking back with me, Minako," the red haired girl   
said.  
Minako smiled. "No problem! So...are you going to Juuban?"  
"Well," Misae said, "it's either Juuban or Nichibotsu Gauken."  
The blond haired girl arched her eyebrows in confusion.   
"Nichibotsu Gauken? Isn't that that new, exclusive English-only   
school?"  
The red haired girl shrugged. "I dunno. They sent me an   
invitation to go to school there, so I might check it out. My   
brother wants me to go there. He says that their mostly-English   
curriculum would be better for me. But, I heard schools here are   
tougher than in the United States, and I'm not a terribly good   
student, so I don't want to go to some exclusive academy and fail   
out.  
"You know what they say: never look at a gift horse's hoof,"   
Minako said.  
Misae laughed. "Mouth, Minako. I believe it's a gift horse's mouth.  
"Let me see Nichibotsu tomorrow, and then I'll make my decision,   
okay? See you tomorrow, Mina!" Waiving, she ran into the tall   
apartment building in one of the ritzier parts of Juuban.  
Minako waived back and ran off to meet Usagi at Crown Game   
Parlor. 


End file.
